1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test mechanism, more particularly to a test mechanism for testing a connection port of an electronic apparatus in order to estimate whether the connection port is able to bear with a load object connected thereto in various angles and meet with the anticipated quality requirement.
2. Prior Art
With gradual progress of science and technology, it may be said that commercial electronic apparatuses tend to get mature types and comprise everything that one expects to find day by day. For example, there are many kinds of mobile phone, digital camera, notebook computer, etc, which provide with powerful functions and exquisite appearances, and competitions among manufacturers are becoming more and more intense. As a result, various trade products that provide with warranties are now available in the market. Every manufacturer also demands more and more strict quality control for their products. No matter what kind of electronic product is provided, various connection ports, for example, a universal series bus (USB), a monitor-out port, an Internet connection port, etc, are usually mounted on side faces of the electronic product. Moreover, it is worthy to pay much attention to the quality issue to realize puling forces of the load object that the connection port of the electronic apparatus in various angles can bear with without fall.
As a result, there are more and more consumers want to know the load rotation lifetime of a connection port of an electronic apparatus, which load rotation indicates that a load object is connected to the connection port of the electronic product, and the electronic apparatus is further rotated for testing the connection port of the electronic apparatus in various angles to realize that whether the connection port is able to stand for the test and also estimate that whether the connection port is qualified. But, there is no commercial experimental machine that provides with this function since no similar test is previously disclosed. Nevertheless, there are various conventional test mechanism s at present that test various apparatuses particularly in a plug-in and plug-out manner. Even if it is different from the purpose of testing the load rotation lifetime of the connection port of the electronic apparatus that the consumers want to realize, they have something in common, wherein these two have differences in that test mechanism with the plug-in and plug-out manner is to test the number of times that the connection port of the electronic apparatus can be plugged in and out, which is adopted to determine whether the electronic apparatus is qualified or not; and the load rotation lifetime test of the connection port of the electronic apparatus is to test the load pulling force that the connection port of the electronic apparatus can bear with, which is also adopted to determine whether the electronic apparatus is qualified or not. Besides, these two are identical in that both of them want to realize that whether the electronic apparatus is durable and qualified in accordance with the test results.
Since these two have something in common and there is no commercial test mechanism that can be applied to test the load rotation lifetime of the connection port of the electronic apparatus, a test mechanism of the present invention is disclosed in view of this demand so as to satisfy the requirement of consumers.